The Perfect Christmas
by TRVikki
Summary: This is basically a Jonas and Lu Fluff of their first Christmas together before the got ingaged, it is my thoughts on the I love you's I was not sure of the rating so I picked M to be safe


I lay no claim to anything regarding Strong medicine or it's affiliates.

This is a story about Jonas and Lu's first Christmas together before they are engaged, it helps lead up to it/ fills in missing pieces except it is set on Christmas eve instead of 3 days before. This timeline works better with my story.

Lu left Rittenhouse with the cheese head she had gotten from Kayla. She was defiantly going to give it to Jonas but was still thinking about what Lana and Andy had said. They were right, Jonas was obviously head over heels for her and their first Christmas together would be the perfect opportunity for her to show and tell Jonas how much in love she was with him. After all Christmas is about being with the ones you love. Thinking about Jonas made Lu realize she had to hurry home, Jonas was going to meet her there and then take her to his place where they would spend the night together and celebrate Christmas. After a short trip home Lu found herself at her apartment door. She was disappointed to see that Jonas' car was not out front. As she unlocked and opened her front door the view before her took her breath away. Her entire apartment was filled with red and white roses, some were in vases on the side tables, counters, floor and her couch while others lay alone next to neatly placed teddy bears.

"Lu" The voice behind her made her turn and Jump

"Jonas, What, how, When, Oh my Gosh it is beautiful" Lu said as she lumped into Jonas' embrace.

He smiled and held her as he whispered in her ear "I thought you would like it, you see I've spent the entire day anticipating our first Christmas together and just had to do something, I was going crazy not seeing you"

Still in his arms Lu backed her head up ever so slightly so that she could see his face "Well I love it Jo, thank you, now lets get inside and get me packed so we can start our celebration" With having said that she grabbed his hand and led him inside.

Once inside they made small talk both trying to figure out what each one had in store for the other. When Lu was packed and ready to go Jonas grabbed a single rose and held it out to her. She smiled and was once again in his arms.

"You know Luisa if you don't let go of me we are never going to make it out of your apartment" Jonas jokingly told her

"Well would that be a bad thing?" she asked with a fake pout on her face

"Absolutely not" he said "but there are more surprises in store for you when we get to my place"

"Well then what are we waiting for," She said as she once again took him by the hand and led him out the door.

The ride to Jonas' was quiet because they were both enjoying the fact that they could be together in a comfortable silence. When they arrived at the door to his mansion Lu found a single rose outside the door, she picked it up and turned around to see Jonas but he was nowhere in sight. She looked back in front of her calling out to him when she noticed a piece of paper out of the corner of her eye. She picked it up and read _Follow the Roses and you will find me _it was simply signed with a _J_. Intrigued Lu stepped in the front door and saw a trail of roses leading up the winding stair case. As she followed the trail she stopped to pick up each individual rose. When she reached the trails end she was standing in front of a luxurious bubble bath. Feeling a hot breath on the back of her neck she turned to find Jonas standing behind her in a robe holding two glasses of champagne. He slowly leaned down and brushed her cheek with a gentle kiss as he placed one glass in her hand.

"Your bubble bath awaits my lady," he told her in an English accent

"I can't wait," she said blushing "That is of course as long as you join me"

"Nothing could stop me," Jonas said as he helped her undress and they both slid into the tub.

After a long relaxing bath together Jonas helped Lu out and into a soft and plush bathrobe. After which she rested in his arms for several moments. Gently he pulled back and led her into his bedroom where they mad love and fell asleep in each other's arms. Lu woke the next morning to Jonas showering gentle kisses on her cheeks and nose.

"Merry Christmas baby" he whispered to her

"Merry Christmas Jo" she replied looking into his eyes with a larger than life smile on her face. It is amazing how one single moment can impact the future, because as Lu looked into his eyes she knew in her heart that Jonas was her true Love. Although it was a rocky start in this moment she knew he had never felt anything but love for her and that as she had thought confessing her love to him would be the perfect gift, alongside the cheese head that is.

"Now lets get down stairs and see what Santa brought us shall we" Jonas said as he grabbed Lu's hand and helped her out of bed and again into the robe.

As they reached the end of the stairs Lu was again amazed, his living room and all around his tree was filled with roses and bears, the mirror image of her apartment. She smiled at him and squeezed his had slightly as he continued his way through the living room. They ended up sitting on two soft cozy floor pillows in front of the enormous Christmas tree. Jonas began to reach for his gift for her when her hand reached out and stopped him,

"Jonas you have done enough for the moment, now it is my turn" he smile at her and gestured with one hand for her to proceed as he placed the other on her leg. "Now Jonas as you know you have just about everything, and shopping for you is just about impossible because what do you get for the man that has everything?" He chuckled and smiled up at her so she continued, "And when I finally found a gift for you Jonas it was not enough, I could not give you a gift without telling you how I feel, when we first met everything was so hectic and I can't believe I blew you off so many times, but you never gave up on me Jonas, and for that I thank you because from our first date in the park the sparks between us flew. As they got stronger I was afraid because I did not want what we had to ever end." AS she was saying this he moved his hand from her leg to her cheek and he scooted closer and placed his other hand on her back. " But Jonas now I know that that can't happen, because Jonas I am in Love with you, every moment I am with you I can't stop smiling and when we are apart I can't get my mind off of when we will be together again. I wish I could write how I feel for you in a poem but I can't, like I told Lana I am a doctor not a poet, but what I do know Jonas is that I am so in love with you"

AS Lu finished her sentence Jonas pulled her to him in a full on kiss. He gently pulled back from her with their noses touching and him so that he could see into her eyes "Lu, you have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear you say that, I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you and am more in love with you today" tears were falling from both of their eyes as they kissed and held each other tight. Slowly Jonas pulled back and said, "Now for your gift, I do not want to hear any complaints" She smile up at him as he handed her a small box. Her hands were shaking as she opened it to reveal a white gold necklace with two intertwined hearts and a diamond in the center.

"Oh Jonas I love it" Lu said and then she playfully hit his arm as she said, "You didn't have to spend a fortune"

Jonas laughed as he said "Relax, you are worth it, besides about a week ago when you pulled an all nighter and I did not see you I was going crazy, so I went for a walk and saw this in a window display, as soon as I laid eyes on it I knew it was perfect for the woman I love because it represents us, in love and together"

"You are amazing Jonas I love it" Lu cried as she kissed him "and I love you, so much" several minutes went by with them holding each other before she suddenly jumped up and said "Oh my now your gift"

He smiled as she handed him a huge box from under the tree "When did you bring this over?" he asked

"You are not the only one with tricks up your sleeve" she said smiling,

Jonas slowly opened his box and when he saw the giant cheese head his jaw dropped. "Lu Oh my gosh how did you know?"

"Know what"

"Come on Lu, when I was like six I asked Santa for one of these and never got it, I asked again every year until I was old enough to know there was no Santa. And after I was on my own I just got busy and never gave it a second thought" He was beaming as he continued "It is perfect Lu, but now we have to buy you one so that we can wear them together for packers games" He pulled her to him and kissed her "Thanks Lu, this is perfect"

"I am glad you like it Jonas" she said with a smile as a servant came in to announce breakfast.

Following breakfast Lu got her wish, her and Jonas lay on the couch holding each other and talking all day long on front of the fireplace. Even though Mark was not with her it had turned out to be her perfect Christmas, laying in the arms of the ma she loved as they held hands talked and he stroked her hair.

The End


End file.
